poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Experiments/"Something's up with Jack"
Here is how experiments and "Something's up with Jack" goes in Code Red enters the Nightmare before Christmas. then see Jack staying up late to do things with Christmas Jack Skellington: If I want to find out, I know just who to talk to.(goes to Dr. Finklestein) (we see Finklestein's tower) Dr. Finklestein: You've poisoned me for the last time, foolish girl!(locks her in her room) (the door bell rings) Dr. Finklestein: Oh my, head.(goes over to the railing) The door is open! Jack Skellington: Hello?! Nighlock: Doc, you here? Dr. Finklestein: Yes. What do you want? Nighlock: Jack here wants to tell you something. Jack Skellington: I have taken up the interest of conducting some experiments. Dr. Finklestein: Then come this way, and let's get you set up. I must warn you Nighlock, about the other master of fright in this town, and that you and your team stay as far away from him as possible. Nighlock looked at Jack for an answer Jack Skellington: He means the town's oppressor, Oogie Boogie. Nighlock:(slightly mad) If the town's got an oppressor, then why weren't we informed? see that Sally had eavesdropped on the whole conversation Sally:(to herself) Hmm, experiments. then leaves Jack to do his experiments Jack Skellington: Have a good evening, Agent Tavary. Nighlock: See you in the morning Jack.(leaves) (we see a montage of Jack doing experiments, all of them fails) (we then see Sally doing her own experiments and puts them in a basket) Sally:(jumps out her window) (the local band saw this) Sally:(stitches herself back together and heads for Jack's house) (Meanwhile, Jack is still doing experiments when Sally knocks on his window) Jack Skellington:(opens the window and takes the basket) (before he could thank her, Sally had disappeared) Taser: What experiments is Jack doing again? Nighlock: They're Christmas related. Deadpool: Why am I worried all of a sudden?(to the people who aren't in the script) Do you know why I'm worried? Army: No! Strange weird man: No! Villagers: No! God: No! Deadpool: Ok. (we cut back to Jack who uses the stuff Sally gave him) Jack Skellington: Interesting reaction, but what does it mean? (we then see Sally outside picking the leaves of a flower when it turns into a Christmas tree then burns up) (we cut back to Code Red seeing the same vision) Nighlock: Jack's mixing holidays. This could throw the whole thing off balance. (we cut to morning) Vampires: Something's up with Jack~ Something's up with Jack~ Don't know if we're ever going to get him back~ Werewolf: He's all alone up there~ Locked away inside~ Corpse Mom: Hasn't said a word~ Corpse Child: Hope he hasn't died~ Deadpool: But he's already dead. Everyone: Something's up with Jack~ Something's up with Jack~ Sally and Code Red:(look up at Jack's window) (we see Jack pacing his floor) Jack Skellington: Christmas time is buzzing in my skull~ Will it let me be? I cannot tell~ There are some things I cannot grasp~ When I think I've got, and then at last~ Through my bony fingers it does slip~ Like a snowflake in a fiery grip~ Something's here I'm not quite getting~ Though I try, I keep forgetting~ Like a memory long since past~ Here in an instant gone in a flash~ What does it mean?~ What does it mean?~ In these little bric-a-brac~ A secret's waiting to be cracked~ These dolls and toys confuse me so~ Confound it all, I love it though~ Simple objects, nothing more~ Bout something's hidden through a door~ Though, I do not have the key~ Something's there I cannot see~ What does it mean?~ What does it mean?~ What does it mean?~ Hmmm.... I've read these Christmas books so many times~ I know the stories and I know the rhymes~ I know the Christmas carols all by heart~ My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart~ As often as I've read them, something's wrong~ So hard to put my bony finger on~ Or perhaps it's not as deep~ As I've been led to think~ Am I trying much too hard?~ Of course! I've been this close to see~ The answer's right in front of me~ Right in front of me~ It's simple really, very clear~ Like music drifting in the air~ Invisible, but everywhere~ Just because I cannot see it~ Doesn't mean I can't believe it~ You know, I think this Christmas thing~ Is not as tricky as it seems~ Why should they have all the fun?~ It should belong to anyone~ Not anyone, in fact, but me~ Why, I could make a Christmas tree~ And there's no reason I can find~ I couldn't handle Christmas time~ I bet I could improve it too~ And that's exactly what I'll do~ Hee, hee, hee. (spoken) Eureka! This year, Christmas will be OURS!!!! (The townsfolk cheer and Code Red look worriedly at each other) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:RedSilver56 Category:Transformersprimfan